


An Excursion (accompanying 'artwork')

by purglepurglepurgle



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Gen, artwork, drawing pad nonsense, well a sketch, when I say sketch I mean sketch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22190338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purglepurglepurgle/pseuds/purglepurglepurgle
Summary: Doodle from my sketchpad. Thought it might make someone laugh. Goes with 'An Excursion' so read that first. If you're on mobile, it'll only work if you turn your phone horizontally.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	An Excursion (accompanying 'artwork')

**Author's Note:**

> (Ppl on the internet are always like 'here is a thing from my sketchpad' and then they link to a masterpiece, so please lower your expectations. I really do mean 'sketch'. :P)

[](https://i.imgur.com/4aUAuZk.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> _Tseng learned about a great many cats. He learned about Skimbleshanks, the Railway Cat. He learned about Grizabella, the Glamour Cat who had seen better days. He even learned about Mr. Mistoffelees, the **magic** cat, and Tseng sure was on tenterhooks wondering just what use a cat would have for magic. But he soon had his answer: Mr. Mistoffelees used magic to teleport other cats. Obviously. While singing._
> 
> _They all sang rather a lot._


End file.
